The New Adventures of Putty and Prop
by OracleDru
Summary: Pure and utter mush. SamJanet pairing. femslash


Sam glanced up from her position on the bed when she heard the hotel room door open. Her lover smiled wearily in her direction before shutting the slatted door behind her and removing her light jacket, sighing as it stuck slightly to her skin due to the perspiration. The astrophysicist sitting cross-legged flashed the doctor a tired smile of her own before her attention once again settled on the laptop before her.

Janet made her way over to the other queen sized bed in the room, where their friend Daniel Jackson was laying, a large red circle standing out on his glossy forehead as he slept. Picking up the damp towel that lay on the bedside table, the doctor mopped at the archeologist's forehead before applying more aloe to the burn. Shaking her head, she replaced both the cream and the towel on the table before sliding onto the bed beside her girlfriend, leaning against the taller woman for support.

"Why did we come to Egypt?" she asked Sam sleepily, her eyelids already drooping downward.

Nodding and reaching down to close her laptop, Sam kissed the top of Janet's head and moved her computer to the bedside table, carefully avoiding the damp towel. She moved slightly so that Janet was now completely in her lap, the smaller woman's back leaning against the taller woman's chest and Sam's legs running the length of Janet's. "Mmm," Sam murmured in her lover's ear, kissing it softly. "We came here to help out Daniel and make sure he didn't get into much trouble by himself."

The couple glanced over at the next bed, where their friend had since curled himself into a little ball and was shaking slightly from the burn he had received earlier that day. "Uh-huh," Janet replied softly, "A lot of good that did."

Sam nodded again, tightening her grip around the woman in her arms. "I know, but at least now we know Stephen isn't Goa'uld." She sighed. "Now that we know it's Sarah we can keep a lookout for her."

Janet's head tilted back until she could see her lover's face. "Can we not talk about work for a little while? I think I've had enough for one day," she asked before pressing her lips to Sam's neck.

The blonde nodded as she turned slightly and met the brunette's mouth with her own. "I can do that," she whispered before capturing her lover's lips once more.

Suddenly the shorter woman let out a pained moan, breaking the kiss and twisting in Sam's arms. "Ouch," Janet whispered as her hand found her neck and began rubbing. "I think I landed wrong on the wall today."

Giggling, Sam shook her head and removed Janet's fingers from her neck, replacing them with her own. "Is there a right way to land on a wall?" she asked, massaging her lover's neck with skilled fingers.

This time the moan escaping from Janet's throat was one of pleasure as she scooted closer to the owner of the magic fingers. "I don't know," she whispered, closing her eyes at the sensations she was feeling. "Damn it, Sam," she murmured, "You're turning me into putty . . . yup, that's it, I'm putty."

Sam laughed and moved the massage lower onto Janet's shoulders, grinning broadly at the sounds she was eliciting from the woman seated before her. "And if you're putty, what am I?" she whispered teasingly into Janet's ear.

"You're the one with magic fingers," Janet replied breathily as her head leaned back onto Sam's shoulder behind her and long slender fingers worked their way down the doctor's back.

Chuckling to herself, Sam let her fingers trail over the doctor's back to her stomach, pulling the smaller woman closer to her. When every inch that could possibly be touching was resting against her longer form, Sam leaned over and whispered tenderly into her lover's ear, "I do believe that if you're putty, then I am your prop."

Janet giggled softly and snuggled closer to the woman she loved, tucking her head into her spot on Sam's neck. "Putty and prop," she answered softly, her breath hot against the skin of Sam's neck, causing the taller woman to shiver slightly. "I like that."


End file.
